La Verdad
by rey kon
Summary: Los De Nile estab por celebrar la renovacion de votos de los faraones y los chicos estan felices en el hermoso Cairo, mientras el Conde y su compañero, tendran que internarse entre los oscuros secretos vampiricos para encontrar al lider de los Reservoir Dogs...se descubrira la verdad con respecto a Thad y la pequeña diosa ? Fic dedicado a AXP, felicidades chicos!


La Verdad…

Tener que buscar a un tipo tan desagradable como Fere, no era la definición perfecta de pasar un fin de semana junto a mi marido, ya que tenia planeado, llevarlo a Rumania a mi castillo para poder revelarle el secreto que aun tenia guardado y que tenia que decírselo lo antes posible, estábamos ya en el aeropuerto para poder tomar el avión que nos llevaría a L.A. mientras hablaba con mi master por telefono

-Mc Cann no me supo decir mucho, solo que Fere estaba desaparecido

-y en verdad desean encontrarlo?-contesto ella ordenando la ropa de Vlady, esa misma tarde, ellos partirían a Egipto, aprovechando una semana de asueto que tenían en la escuela los chicos porque iban a fumigar el instituto ya que algun tonto llevo pulgas a Monster High

-tu sabes que no es mi persona favorita pero somos parte de los perros, y debemos ir, no se si el Rey pidió que fueramos personalmente , ese tonto italiano no da mucha información-

-de acuerdo, solo cuídense, nosotros partimos despues de mediodía-

-echo, estarán en la mansión de los De Nile, cierto?-

-si, Nefertari nos invito, el sábado es la fiesta de renovación de votos, en verdad quisiéramos verlos aquí-

-si...Ram le llamo a Poseidon para pedirle que no faltara, creo que incluso lo escogio de padrino

-que detalle!-

-es un ridículo, ya se casó con su mujer, solo es una renovación d votos-

-algunas personas les gusta compartir sus uniones con las personas que aman, Alucard-me sonrio ella- no se casan en secreto como tu

-y para que invitar a gente? De seguro nos hubieran dicho que era una locura hacerlo, que no teníamos que unirnos, etc. Y mejor lo hicimos sin nadie mas que nosotros dos, fue increíble-

-me imagino que si-

-debo colgar, estamos ya por abordar el avión, cuida de los chicos-

-es un hecho, te quiero-

-y yo a ti nena, bye-

-bye baby -colgo ella

Por cierto, soy Alucard, y este es el 5 fic de esta temporada

Guarde mi iphone y voltee para buscar a mi esposo el cual estaba platicando de lo mas ameno posible con la sobre cargo que nos había registrado el equipaje, no es que yo sea celoso pero realmente no me gusta que ninguna mujer se le quede mirando a mi marido por tanto tiempo, asi que volvi sobre mis pasos, le sonreí a la chica y jale a Poseidon conmigo

-tu no dejas una viva verdad?-le reclame

-cariño, solo le preguntaba el numero de mi maleta

-la tengo yo

-en serio?-sonrio el

-no comiences que sabes que no estoy de humor-le reclame, no me gusta que quiera verme la cara de idiota!-

Por respuesta, Poseidon tomo mi rostro y me beso intensamente, odio que me domine de esa manera, pero lo amo demasiado, sus ojos me miraron fijamente cuando se separo de mi

-eres muy posesivo señor conde-dijo sonriendo

-y tu muy cretino

-no te lo niego, pero solo platicaba mientras hablabas con tu esposa, te doy tu espacio-

-le informaba a donde ibamos

-ya le habias hablado o no?

-si

-y le llamaste nuevamente? Eso si es tener buena comunicacion, me da gusto y por eso te deje hablar

-me suena mas a reclamo

-no es reclamo, ahora, si me disculpas, le hablare a Maddie

-para que?-dije molesto

-para avisarle que saldre, asi que si, con tu permiso-contesto con una sonrisa y se alejo marcando

-hi baby-le dijo en cuanto le contesto, cosa que no me cayo nada bien, no soporto escuchar que le llame con apelativos cariñosos, no tenia porque hacerlo frente a mi, realmente eso no me gusto, Poseidon siempre suele regresarme todas las cosas que yo le hago, no es que yo tuviera que informarle a Ine cada paso que daba,si no que, lo hacia por costumbre, y le gustara o no, era mi esposa aun ante la sociedad y la madre de mis hijos, Maddie no era su mujer y no tenia porque decirle a donde íbamos, que preferí alejarme, no íbamos a pelear y menos camino a L.A. en donde estaban esos idiotas vampiros que tantito desean para hacerme la vida imposible, aun cuando su jefe estaba desaparecido.

Los demas se alistaban para irse a Egipto, Ram y Nefertari habían elegido ese fin de semana para su fiestecita soñada y todos estaban invitados al convite, el faraón presuntuoso había alquilado vuelos especiales para todos y el entusiasmo era mayúsculo entre los miembros de la RAD, algunos jamas habían pisado ese hermoso país, Poseidon estaba invitado como ya había dicho anteriormente, mas no era mi intención que fueramos a su fiesta, asi que tenia planeado secuestrarme a mi marido y llevarlo a Rumania a mi castillo, siempre y cuando, no terminaramos peleando y divorciándonos en L.A.

En eso, sono el sonido local anunciando nuestro vuelo, el continuaba hablando, asi que me levante furioso, le quite el iphone y dije:

-te llama luego, asi que no estes molestandonos-y colgué groseramente regresándole el celular-nos vamos, ahora- recalque

El solo me miro sorprendido y sonrio con malicia

-eso fue feo!-

-camina!-reclame enojado-

Poseidon obedecio con esa risa tan exasperante que tiene, paso a un lado mio diciendo:

-te ves realmente horrible cuando estas celoso

Preferí no contestar

-por cierto-prosiguio el- le colgaste a Deuce…no a Maddie-

Mi cara de sorpresa creo que se la pueden imaginar

-no es cierto!-dije asustado

-claro, era el

-no era tu hijo

Por respuesta. El me mostro su celular, el numero que recién había marcado era en efecto, el de su hijo

-y porque me mentiste?-casi grite alarmado- no sabia que era Deuce!-

-a quien mas le diría yo : baby?-respondio como si nada

Yo lo mire sin saber que decir

-a…Maddie?-dije en tono de pregunta-

-yo no seria capaz de decirle "baby" frente a ti…por que te respeto demasiado y se que te molestaría si lo hiciera…no es asi?

Ups…pedrada….

Yo había llamado "nena" a Ine sin querer…incluso le había dicho que yo también la queria…había sido solo cuestión de costumbre que teníamos entre ambos

Mas pensándolo bien…si se escuchaba bastante mal…

No sabia ni que responder, mientras el me miraba con esos ojos inquisidores que tiene

-debemos irnos-dijo el caminando hacia el avión

Yo resople, siempre había echado a perder las relaciones que realmente me importaban y si queria que Poseidon aceptara a nuestra hija, tenia que empezar a tratar con mas respeto a mi esposo o lo mas seguro, es que terminaría yéndose de mi lado, importándole poco que fuera a darle un bebe, el estaba ya acostumbrado a abandonar a su descendencia

Los De Nile mientras tanto, estaban ordenando sus maletas en el hall de la casa, Cleo les apuraba a todos

-mamá! Ya vámonos! Deuce va a estar esperándonos en el aeropuerto-

-quieres relajarte?-sonreia la faraona- ya nos vamos

-no me gusta que espere tanto tiempo

-si que eres fastidiosa-replico su hermana Nefera bajando del segundo piso con su bolsa Gucci en las manos mientras varios sirvientes bajaban con sus maletas-como si tu no lo hicieras esperar siempre al pobre griego

-si, pero yo soy su prometida, no a toda mi sagrada familia-reclamo la chica

-si va a cometer la tontería de casarse contigo, debe aprender a esperarnos a todos, recuerda que el es un plebeyo y nosotros somos de sangre real

-te recuerdo mejor a ti, querida hermanita, que Deucey, es un príncipe…asi que cierra tu venenosa boquita, de acuerdo?-defendio Cleo a su esposo

-niñas, ya basta-pidio Nefertari-ya nos vamos, solo deseo que su padre saque mi corona de la bóveda-

-llevaras eso?-pregunto su hija mayor sentándose en una de las maletas-esta tan pasado de moda, madre!-

-tu padre me la regalo y no pienso renovar mis votos sin ella-

Nefertari hablaba de su antigua corona de faraona que Ram le había obsequiado para sus primeras nupcias, era valiosísima y la reina la tenia bajo mil llaves, en eso su esposo bajaba del segundo piso con Manu a su lado

-listo, perdonen la tardanza, nos vamos ya?

-querido…te pedi mi corona

-ahora la llevo mi hermosa señora-sonrio Ram-fui por la maleta que Manu escoltara hasta el palacio en el Cairo

-la llevara esposada?-pregunto Cleo

-si…en su mano izquierda, si desean robarla, tendrán que quitarle la mano a mi fiel sirviente

Manu sonrio haciendo una reverencia

-y la vida también mi señor, cuidare la corona de mi señora como si fuera mi propia hija-

-asi me gusta-sonrio el hombre-ven, saquemosla de la caja fuerte

-otra hora mas!-decia la Cleo con fastidio sentándose a lado de su hermana-

-y que lo digas-resoplo su hermana de igual modo-

Ram sacaba de su extremadamente seguro cuarto de seguridad, la bellisima corona de Nefertari que estaba en medio de ella, relucia en todo su esplendor, estaba hecha de oro y piedras preciosas, el padre de Cleo la tomo orgulloso y la coloco en la maleta la cual cerro con varias combinaciones y cerro las esposas en derredor de la muñeca de Manu

-listo, segura hasta llegar a Egipto

-asi sera mi señor-dijo el fiel sirviente con humildad

Nosotros mientras tanto estábamos ya viajando a L.A., mi marido estaba haciendo un crucigrama mientras yo veia hacia afuera, tratando de encontrar una forma para disculparme

-palabra de 6 letras para denominar a alguien que hace todo mal?-me pregunto

Yo lo mire extrañado

-como?-pregunte

-me hace falta esa y…ah! Ya…idiota-recalco-como no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes, gracias cielito-dijo con sarcasmo

Creo que lo de "idiota" iba por mi, que preferí no seguirle el juego

-idiota…-escribia el-una palabra tan sencilla…

-me estas llamando asi?-pregunte molesto

Poseidon me miro

-que cosa?

-lo de idiota

-deberia?

-solo contesta

-contestame primero

-deja tus juegos!

-es un crucigrama-me mostro la revista-quieres relajarte?

-tu siempre tienes algo escondido –reclame cruzándome de brazos-

-eres paranoico

-y odio tus juegos, si me dijeras abiertamente

-tengo que decírtelo?-alzo la voz molesto

Yo solo baje la mirada algo nervioso, detesto que sea capaz de domarme de esa manera, con el simple echo de escucharlo alzar la voz…me hace callar en un maldito segundo

Su mirada da miedo cuando se enoja de verdad…es muy distinto del amable Poseidon que conocemos y que las personas piensan que es, es una deidad peligrosa cuando se le hace enfadar y créanme, a veces, tiento mucho a mi suerte

-no, no tienes-respondi sumiso

Saben, a veces, es mejor no pelear

-entonces no me provoques, que en ocasiones se te olvida que puedo mandar todo al carajo y volver al Olimpo con Deuce a mi lado y dejar que vuelvas a tu vida de antes…te amo Al…demasiado! Jamas dejare de amarte pero de mi nadie se burla…y si pretendes jugar al esposo amable y atento delante de mi…atente a las consecuencias-

Yo solo baje la mirada sin replicar, sentí una congoja terrible al escucharlo hablar de dejarme, de pronto, Allysa respondio al enojo de su padre haciendo que mi fiebre llegara con todo, mi cabeza se sentía estallar y solo la tome con mis manos tratando de controlarme

Poseidon me miro asustado

-que tienes?-me pregunto abrazandome

No podía ni hablar, mi hija se había asustado al escuchar a su padre hablar de irse y no queria perderlo, mas a mi me estaba enfermando terriblemente, mi fiebre llego a mas de 48 grados en un segundo, que sentía que mi cerebro estaba por cocerse como un huevo frito, Poseidon se levanto tomando una charola con hielos para el champagne de primera clase que suelen servir en los vuelos y lo coloco en mi frente

_**Hola a todos, muy buenas noches, aquí Rey Kon subiendo mi quinto fic y pidiendo una gran disculpa por no haberlo subido antes ya que, por desgracia, mis compañeros perdieron la historia completa :´( y la tuve que reescribir las primeras 10 paginas de la misma ya que no suelo guardar mis escritos por no saturar mi teléfono, y aparte. Estoy en época de exámenes asi que pido de antemano una gran disculpa si ven que no actualizan mis amigos del role ya que lo estoy rehaciendo nuevamente pero prometo terminarlo nuevamente, gracias por su comprensión**_

_**Segundo punto, este fic esta dedicado 100% a Al y a Poseidon del role que el pasado viernes se comprometieron, chicos, los amamos muchísimo y adelante con sus planes, se que lo lograran y serán muy felices!**_

_**Tercera, alguien dejo preguntas y vine a contestarlas personalmente, faltaba mas, para eso estoy asi que, las contesto con gusto:**_

_**1.-Desde cuando Al le dice "master" a Ine?**_

_**-de hecho, en el anime de Hellsing, asi la llama siempre. Nunca la llama por su nombre, ya que su relación es estrictamente de amo-sirviente, Kuota H. no hizo un anime romántico de ellos, es Gore, 100% sangriento y aunque al final, el conde regresa a su lado, cuando vuelve, ella ya ha envejecido,la adaptación que yo hice de ellos, fue un poco mas para que ambos fueran los padres de Lala, pero al enamorarse el conde de Poseidon, Al dejo de llamarla con apelativos cariñosos por respeto a su nueva pareja, de hecho, con algo asi comienza este fic**_

_**2.-si Al y Poseidon no pueden vivir juntos, que pasaría con su mansión?**_

_**-creo que ambos pueden darle buen uso a esa nueva casa, Al ha prometido que en cuanto Lala se case, se separara de su mujer y vivirá con su actual esposo, la mansión mientras tanto, Poseidon puede ocuparla con su nueva bebe y Deuce**_

_**3.-quienes somos en la vida real?**_

_**-bueno, somos un grupo de Role Play que fuimos reunidos por el chico que hace el papel de Poseidon y que anteriormente, roleaba como Tony Stark, yo comencé siendo Rey Kon hace 4 años, conoci a Dylan quien roleaba como Kai Hiwatari en el metroflog y asi fue como conocimos a Tony, quien en ese tiempo, casualmente, roleaba como Alucard de Hellsing.**_

_**No puedo decirte nombres pero te dire a grandes rasgos lo que hacemos **_

_**Deuce: quien es mi novio, estudia Diseño Grafico y empezara en enero una ingeniería civil **_

_**Clawdeen: es maestra de inglés y es mi mejor amiga, también es autora, la conocen, es Elle**_

_**Frankie estudia enfermería**_

_**Clawd estudia Admon de Empresas, el y Lala no son nada mas que amigos**_

_**Lala tiene 14 años, estudia 3 de secundaria y adora a 1D**_

_**Ella, y la antigua Lagoona son hermanas, la cual se acaba de graduar de psicóloga y por esto mismo dio paso a una nueva Lagoona que también alterna en el role con el papel de Allysa, la bebe de Al**_

_**Heath estudia Ing. En computación y como dato curioso, el comenzó siendo Tony Stark por un tiempo hasta que le cedió hace años su face a Poseidon**_

_**Holt y Jackson son la misma persona también estudia la universidad al igual que Thad quien estudia medicina**_

_**Abbey estudia belleza **_

_**Howleen estudia el 2 año de secundaria y es la mejor amiga de Lala, de hecho, son vecinas**_

_**Persefone es una roleadora de años, ella actua el papel de Jane la novia de Thor y es ahí donde conocio a Poseidon, y se integro al equipo por invitación de el y ha hecho un estupendo trabajo**_

_**Spectra y Maddie son la misma persona, es amiga mia de años y vive en U.S.A., actualmente no estudia y se conecta muy poco, solo para pelear con Al :p**_

_**Jinafire es una de las peques del grupo, tiene solo 12 años y esta en 1 de secundaria, pero es una graaan amiga y muy leal a toda prueba, es un tesoro de chica**_

_**Catrine fue también parte del metroflog, se hacia llamar "chica itachi" y era una gran diseñadora, por motivos de estudio, ella volverá hasta diciembre al role**_

_**Nefera es mi hermana en la vida real y también es maestra de ingles**_

_**Rochelle, Venus, y Toralei son primas de Clawd y como solo tienen una computadora, es raro que se conecten **_

_**Gigi es una preciosa chica latina que acaba de iniciar su carrera de diseño, y también es una fantástica roleadora al igual que Ghoulia que ellas no son de México como tampoco lo era Gil pero a todo mundo se le da cabida en nuestro mundo de MH y hemos ganado muy buenos amigos**_

_**Al es estudiante de Ingenieria y es uno de los mejores roleadores que he conocido en la vida, es un chico sumamente talentoso, actualmente, maneja su cuenta de "Steve Rogers" y poco a poco se ha ganado adeptos en su nuevo role, el también hacia el papel de "Sasuke Uchiha" que abandono para convertirse en nuestro amado conde.**_

_**Poseidon es maestro de primaria, actualmente atiende el 6 año en una escuela de tiempo completo y déjenme presumirles que es uno de los mejores, gran profesor y muy entregado a su trabajo**_

_**Creo que pocas veces he visto un roleador tan bueno como el, su "Tony Stark" ha sido reconocido por jóvenes de muchas partes de norteamerica y del mundo, realmente cuando hablas con el en su papel, sientes que estas hablando con el verdadero Stark ,actualmente, algunos fuimos escogidos por el, para tener un role de Avengers en donde, yo, soy Clint Barton y Deuce es Thor, que raro no?**_

_**Tony le ha dado un toque muy especial a nuestro Poseidon, los roles entre el y Al, son geniales! Y pocos somos los que lo disfrutamos y ya ha empezado a rolear con Steve Rogers en su cuenta, si gustan seguirlos, ese par, es maravilloso.**_

_**Y solo me resta contarte de mi, actualmente estoy por terminar mi carrera de Lic. En Educacion Primaria y amo escribir**_

_**Hay algunos que muy pocas veces actualizan pero que por motivos de trabajo o estudio lo hacen esporádicamente y se les respeta**_

_**Como ven, la edad no es un impedimento para rolear, o imaginar, solo es una traba mental, y nosotros disfrutamos lo que hacemos , aunque muchas personas nos quieran destruir, la amistad entre nosotros es muy grande y siempre nos apoyamos en verdad**_

_**Hola amiga gg2013, es una placer tenerte por aquí y con respecto a tus dudas, también las contestare:**_

_**Con respecto a Thad, hay una pista en el fic de "El Entrenamiento" a ver si la logran descubrir :l**_

_**Si poseidon pierde una de sus debilidades, que sucedería con el?**_

_**-realmente nada, son mas fortalezas que debilidades, creo que si perdiera una, su alma se sentiría devastada, su poder se reduciría a menos que el la reemplace por otra**_

_**Que si la hija de ambos, reemplazara a Maddie como su debilidad?**_

_**-definitivamente si, Poseidon tiene ahora nuevas prioridades, Deuce, Al, Allysa y Cleo, Maddie ya no forma parte de su interes, es feo, es horrible, pero asi es el, ya no es importante para el **_

_**-pueden tener mas debilidades los dioses?**_

_**Según los 4 puntos cardinales de la tierra, no, solo son 4**_

_**Creo que eso es todo, agradezco infinitamente su compañía, espero que entiendan que estoy reescribiendo y pido disculpas una vez mas, les mando un gran beso y vuelvo a mi cueva a escribir :p**_

_**Un gran beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! :* **_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
